inara, transacciones, trabajo
by jer35mx
Summary: una acompañante de arreglos de altura contrata la firefly, el viaje es tan largo que


river observa con regocijo al capitán mal en el refrigerador-conservador de la nave, viendo que sigue su buena costumbre de revisar cada dos horas el estado de las capsulas de criogenia donde inara esta en estado criogenico hibernando en sus normales citas de trabajo con alguien de suficiente tiempo y dinero para justificar un viaje largo y que quiera sus servicios en eventos de importancia para ellos, piensa que después de 5 meses de viaje solo ella ve con buenos ojos esa rutina, y para muestra "¡river¡ ¡river¡ señorita tamm, venga a la cabina de pilotaje", a lo que su hermano contesta "¡ya irá¡, ¿cuál es la prisa?, puedes esperar un día o dos".

river tamm se descuelga de una tubería donde ha estado observando a mal, camina por el corredor y llega a la zona de descargas donde kayley esta recostada de lado con un aparato de limpieza electrónica, kayley siente una pequeña patadita en la espalda, se voltea con el aparato en la mano y amenazadoramente dice "¡¿me he tardado?¡ ¿¡me he tardado?¡", al ver que era river suspira y deja el aparato sobre una tela antiestatica y dice "river, ¿cómo caminas tan suavemente?", la observa mejor y continúa "¿y sonriendo?, ¿qué?, ¿no te afectan los largos períodos en el espacio? ", river le contesta "solo estoy regresando de ver al capitán observando a la clienta de este viaje", kayley se apresura a pararse y a preguntar "¿está todavía ahí?, ¿estaba leyendo las indicaciones?", le lanza un guiño y continúa "o ¿ya estaba reciclando el aire?", a lo que river contesta "oh, no debiste de haberme cachado mirando, pero no, no había todavía presión ni temblor en las tuberías", kayley se apresura por donde había venido river y esta le grita "hey, ¿no sabes porqué me llamaron a la cabina si el capitán esta en criogenia?", kayley voltea aún corriendo "¡¿eh?¡", summer se pone de cuclillas agacha el torso y ve las maquinas, pone una mueca de asombro y voltea a ver por donde ella ha venido y por donde se fue kayley.

wash esta leyendo los indicadores de el control de vuelo, sin mirar para nada el ventanal panoramico o de verificación visual, eso observo river cuando llego a la cabina, ella se le queda mirando y espera, wash continúa su rutina y ella se le acerca aún mas, entonces el levanta la vista y dice "¿como esta el capitán?, esas variaciones de energía traen a kayley mas alegre y hace mas seguros los arreglos de la nave", river observa a wash y dice "lo note, ni cuando estaba en la central había captado arreglo tan seguro", wash sonríe medio con tristeza "si se pudiera pasar el tiempo pensando en cosas así", river se acerca al ventanal diciendo "mmm, el espacio a veces es tan tranquilo", wash voltea como sorprendido a el ventanal diciendo "si, a veces, y para ser justo sorpresivo la mitad del tiempo", river sonríe preguntando "¿algo nuevo en el futuro?".

el capitán mal observa el acercamiento de la nave, pregunta "¿estamos seguros que las compuertas de acople son correctas? , kayley, ¿kayley?", kayley sacude un paño frente a su rostro, el capitán mal dice "esa nave nos dijo que no tenía tanto rango de vuelo como para llegar, solo nos íbamos a encontrar con ellos para la entrega de capsula criogenica", kayley responde observando el sobresaliente morro de la nave llegada desde hace un rato "vamos, por eso esta jaimie supervisando el recibimiento, por cierto, ya es hora de que se aparezca", el capitán mal se voltea un poco asombrado y voltea de nuevo "¿bien, wash?", wash le mira dubitativo "si, ya tengo las nuevas lecturas de la capsula en el refrigerador", mal toca el hombro de kayley distraidamente "vamos", no nota la sonrisa de kayley; jaimie les observa acercarse y comienza a caminar en sentido contrario , dice "bien mal, todo bien, el rico empresario no es competencia", el capitan mal solo le ve pasar enojado "ella es solo una cliente" voltea a ver a kaylie "la trate formal como a una cliente ¿o no?", kayley dice "tengo que checar la compuerta y la nave", el capitán mal continua caminando solo.

mal esta observando curiosamente el cuerpo en criogenia de inara la cliente que pago para viajar así a un evento de trabajo, piensa que todo cambio al ver a su compañero, *empleador, que me siento inara al mirar al tipo, y a ella*, voltea a ver la otra capsula *así que producción minera de energéticos y conversiones para naves*, sonríe un poco *en algún planeta o estación espacial la nave habrá consumido su producto*, levanta el rostro *no he sonreido al ver su cuerpo*, sobre el y un poco alejada river tam voltea en el canal de tubería y descuelga displicentemente una pierna, pero piensa y recuerda de su tiempo en la central; una maestra "pero recuerden, todo es relativo, no se pierdan y recuerden regresar antes del final del recreo", river se levanta como los demás, aunque en la realidad continúe acostada.

el capitán mal observa en una de las pantallas a zoe que esta reportando desde lo que parece ser una cabina comunicadora pública, y en la otra pantalla a la acompañante inara y al empresario que hacen ejercicios de yoga y calistenicos escuchando música, ellos recuperandose de la criogenia estando ya a una semana de su lugar de destino; zoe habla a través de la pantalla con wash, cada uno de los dos tocando con la punta de los dedos la pantalla, ella ni siquiera ha comentado de los procedimientos de tramites que ha llevado a cabo para el paso de la nave firefly por los diferentes espacios y sistemas habitados, lo que si han hablado es de la nave de la compañía minera que les transporto a el empresario o enviado y wash le ha hablado de ciertas rutinas rumoradas en la nave.


End file.
